Naruto Characters: Adventures at Super Mart
by Clora
Summary: Basically, it's exploring the idea about what Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee and Tenten would do if they were locked in a mini shopping mall overnight.
1. Introduction

**Naruto Characters: Adventures at SuperMart**

_Sorry if this sucks. It's my first fanfic I have ever written, and it may not be that great._

It was late afternoon, with the sky turning a deep orange, preparing for sunset. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino were walking side by side, on their way to the Hokage to hear their next mission.

"They've never done something like this before, have they?" Sakura asked, concerned. "It must be a challenging mission to request for all of us to come." Naruto laughed. "Challenging? That makes this even better! Time to put my training into effect! This'll be easy."

"All of us…" Shikamaru muttered. The only person he really got along with well was Chouji. The rest would just annoy him. "Sounds too troublesome…"

Ino sighed. "You think _everything_ is troublesome, Shikamaru." Although she really did agree; it was going to be pretty stressful. "Anyways, let's just hurry there. You know how Hokage-sama gets when we're late."

Naruto had noticed that everyone was really there. All of the genins who had passed, except for Sasuke who had fallen into the darkness, and Shikamaru, who was there, but was a chuunin, and Neji, Tenten and Lee were there as well. Even their jounins were here, standing by Tsunade. The Fifth sat down, and glanced around the room. "You're all here, I see. And you're probably wondering why I called you all down here." Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "I need you to go on a mission, all of you. And it will require great patience and teamwork as well. I'm not assigning a leader for this one." Naruto grinned and stepped forward, already excited.

"The eleven of you are assigned to go shopping at the nearest Super Mart. You are required to get everything on the list and get it back to the right person." She told them in a serious tone. All was quiet as the kids stood in disbelief. Only one person could break the silence. "What!?!?!" Naruto shouted, angrily. "You're asking us to shop!?!?!?"

Tsunade glared at Naruto. "Yes. It's a really dangerous mission. The SuperMart is not right in Konoha, and you have to go down a potentially dangerous road to get there." She knew she was lying, but hoped to have her lie silence Naruto. Unfortunately, it didn't succeed. "Are you kidding? We've been to the Super Mart plenty of times." Naruto exclaimed.

"You know, I think Naruto may be right. Isn't this kind of...simple?" Ten-ten asked Tsunade.

"That's not the point. This is to test your organization and searching skills." Tsunade told them. "No more complaints. Here's your list. Every request is on it, telling who needs what. "

"No fair! Do we really have to go on this mission?" Naruto whined.

Lee took a step forward. "Obviously this mission has been given to us to test our skill, and after all, organization and searching is key to success in a lot of missions. I believe we can do it!"

"The power of youth has spoken!" Gai spoke dramatically, receiving looks from the other three jounin. "Thank you, Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed, with a tear in his eye.

"Go there right away. There's only two hours until it closes." Tsunade told them firmly.

As they were walking away from the building, Ten-ten read the list. "There's a lot of stuff here." She told them. Naruto looked over her shoulder, seeing one page.

"Hey! A lot of this stuff is for Granny Tsunade!" He grabbed the list and scanned through it quickly. "In fact, there's a full page with only her requests!"

"How many pages are there exactly?" Ino asked, curiously. Kiba took the list from Naruto and flipped through the pages. He muttered. "Eleven."

Everyone wore the same look at that point; annoyed and tense. "Wow." Chouji said, still eating as usual. "Konoha has a lot of requests."

"Well, should we all meet at the Super Mart in a half hour?" Sakura suggested.

Shino shook his head. "No time. We have to go straight there in order to make it in time." They nodded, and then started down the path, unaware of what would happen once they got there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Super Mart – basically like a mall today, with less stores, but they're bigger.

Only the first chapter. This is more like an introduction, though.

Next Chapter: Trapped


	2. Trapped

The sun had already set, and it was getting dark. The eleven walked up to the doors of the Super Mart, not particularly looking forward to their upcoming shopping experience. "Alright. We have only an hour and 45 minutes to get all of this." Shikamaru scratched his head, thinking. "I think we should all split up. There are eleven pages, and eleven of us. Therefore, one page for each of us. We need to work as fast as we can. When you're done with your list, meet back at the entry doors." He explained. "Everyone got it?" They nodded in response, and took one of the eleven sheets. "Good luck to us all!" Lee said in a nice-guy pose, opening the doors for everyone. They stepped in to the store. "Oh, excuse me." Hinata said, as she realized she was in the way of a man leaving the store. As they entered, they looked around.

"Wow…there's…no one here…" Sakura said quietly, walking further with the others.

"That's odd…usually this place is packed at this time!" Ino looked around suspiciously.

"How would you know?" Shino asked her. Ino didn't say anything, and continued to pace around, suspicious. Shikamaru and Chouji exchanged looks. "Ino goes shopping about three times a week." Chouji told Shino.

"Twice a week? I'd say almost everyday." Shikamaru muttered. "Who knows what she wastes her money on."

Ino turned to the two and glared at them. "How is my shopping any of your business?"

"Shh, everyone. You hear that?" Ten-ten asked. Almost everyone was silent.

"Ten-ten, I don't h-…" Naruto was stopped by Kiba, who put his hand over Naruto's mouth."Shut up, you idiot!" He hissed to Naruto.

Neji suddenly thought of what he could do. Using the Hyuuga Bloodline Limit, _Byakugaan_, he diverted his attention to the doors. He stepped back, confused.

"Um…I saw it, too…." Hinata whispered.

"Eh? What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked, struggling out of Kiba's grip.

"Um….Neji and I saw that the doors were being locked by that man we passed." She explained quietly.

"What?!" Naruto was shocked, as well as everyone else. He ran over to the doors, and tried in vain to open the doors, then banged on them repeatedly. "Let us out!" He shouted loudly.

"You guys know who that was, right?" Ino sighed.

"Not really. We don't go here as much." Shikamaru said. Ino glared at Shikamaru angrily. "I already told you that that was none of your business." She snapped at him. Shino stepped between them.

"Stop fighting, and just tell us, Ino."

"Right. That was the manager of this place. I learned a little while ago that he's always the last one here." Ino explained.

"So…that means…" Sakura understood. "..We're stuck in here…"

"Until they open in the morning, at 8 a.m." Ino finished her sentence.

"Well, could we break out?" Naruto asked, looking toward the doors.

"Likely not. The doors, walls, and windows are made out of hard, expensive material. It would take too much of our time and strength, and we'd have to pay more money than we have back so they could fix them." Ino told them.

Everyone sighed. "This is just great…" Naruto said sarcastically, and whined.

But this couldn't damper on Lee's determination. "I'm sure this is just a challenge in another challenge. And challenges improve our skills!" He was beaming with confidence. "I'm sure we can still complete the mission!"

"That's not the problem, Lee." Ten-ten told him. "We'll be able to complete the mission the next morning. But we're stuck in here for…12 hours."

Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Chouji and Naruto all groaned. "What can we possibly do for 12 hours, besides sleep a little?" Ino muttered. _I only have two bags of chips left._ Chouji thought sadly.

Akamaru suddenly barked loudly. "Huh? What is it?" Kiba asked, then looking up toward the windows. He then understood. "You're right...Someone is there..."

Everyone turned to the window, but it was too late. "They're gone now, but I saw a glimpse of two people looking in the window." He told them.

"That's kinda creepy..." Ten-ten stood up, looking out tthe window still.

"Ah...I'm sure it's nothing." Naruto laughed, leaning back into the wall. After a few minutes, everyone was thinking the same thing.

"If they come back, though, be careful." Neji advised, and they nodded their heads.

Shikamaru sat down. _This is troublesome..._ he thought.

And this was one of the few times when everyone thought that as well.

_Back at Konoha..._

"So, how is it?" Tsunade asked.

"The place is locked up." Asuma said.

"But they almost noticed us. They looked kinda like they were nervous." Kurenai told her.

"Well...at least they haven't lost their common sense." Although when she said that, Tsunade really wasn't sure, knowing some of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

Nice-guy pose, as a reminder, is a grin with the thumbs-up sign. Gai and Lee use it alot.

Once again, Super Mart is like a mini shopping mall.

Asuma and Kurenai were the two people seen in the window, BTW.

Thanks for reading! Ch.3 will be posted soon!


	3. The Pet Rock

_This chapter's a little longer. Enjoy!_

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Naruto asked, already bored after only a half hour.

"Well, I think we should explore the area a little." Neji suggested. "Get a head-start on our mission and look for stores that may have what's on our list." He walked over to a map of the mall and examined it. "There are twenty one stores here, and there are 4 main hallways."

"So, I guess we should split into four groups and memorize the names of all the stores and what they have there." Shikamaru added.

"When I asked what we were supposed to do now, I didn't mean work!" Naruto muttered.

"Alright, let's get to it. Lee, Ten-ten and I will take the left hall." Neji said. "Shino, Kiba, Hinata, take the right hall. Ino, Chouij, Shikamaru, you guys go straight. Sakura and Naruto can take the hall upstairs."

"Hey, Neji, I thought Granny Tsunade said there were going to be no leaders in the mission!" Naruto uttered.

Sakura grabbed his arm. "Naruto, just shut up." He grimaced as he was being pulled away to the stairs.

_Back in Konoha…._

"You know, I'm really starting to wonder if I should have sent them on this mission." Tsunade sighed…

Shizune turned to her. "Why? The jounins said they needed to improve their views of each other. The best thing to do in a situation like theirs is to get along."

"I know, but it was a really strange thing to do, locking them in there like that. Also, knowing them, I bet all of them will have killed each other by tomorrow." She muttered.

Smiling, Shizune gave Tsunade her sake. "They'll be fine. After all, they haven't harmed each other yet, have they?"

_To Neji, Ten-ten and Lee…._

"So, what kind of stuff should we try and look for?" Lee asked, confused.

"Like what was stated earlier, we should try to memorize everything." Neji explained. "But I suppose it's a good idea if we look at our lists."

They sat down at the nearest bench. All was silent as they scanned through their lists.

Not long after, Neji and Ten-ten exchanged the same, partially scared look. Lee stopped, looking at them. "What is it? Did I miss something?" He asked, looking at them confused.

"Did you even notice?" Neji muttered.

"No…I didn't. What is it?" He asked again, eyes wandering around the area.

"Lee…everything on my list is absolutely weird." Ten-ten said quietly.

"Same with mine. Let's see yours." Grabbing Lee's list, Neji looked it over and handed it to Ten-ten.

"What? Your list is the strangest one here! How could you not notice?" Ten-ten asked, giving the list back to Lee.

"I thought it sounded normal! What's wrong with the lists?" Lee still didn't get it.

"Lee…do you really think Gai-sensei would want a pet rock?" Looking at him strangely, Ten-ten put her list in front of his face. Frustrated, Lee snatched it out of her hands.

"Big mistake…" Neji mumbled. And he was right.

"Why do you always pick on Gai-sensei?! It's not like he's weird or something! Maybe he just decided to collect rocks, or maybe he just wants a pet! I happen to like rocks, too, you know! Gahhhh!!!" Lee threw his hands in the air, letting the list fall to the ground.

"You had to do that, Ten-ten." Neji said quietly to her. "Now he's pissed off."

Ten-ten looked at Neji, annoyed. "Shut up. You know Gai-sensei is weird. Anyways, I'll take care of it." She whispered, then ran after Lee. "Lee!" She shouted.

_Team Ten Time! Wow, I made a tongue twister!_

"Ino, I seriously think we're not supposed to be here."

"Shut up, Shikamaru! I know where we're going. After all, I navigated, didn't I?" Ino said with pride."

"I think Shikamaru's right, Ino." Chouji said, shoving another chip into his mouth.

Ino turned and glowered at him. "Oh….and how would you know?"

"Because we're standing at the mirror of a clothes store." Shikamaru shrugged. "I dunno, I thought we were asked to go straight and look at what we have, but I guess looking at clothes for you works too." He said sarcastically.

"Fine! Only if you stop complaining." Ino demanded.

"Of course." Shikamaru said, but imitated her silently when she turned her back to them, causing Chouji to laugh.

Ino looked back at them. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Wow. I can't think of anything to say. Heh. Poke.

Anyways, Chapter 4: I've Lost Him, will be added soon, which is when the other two groups will appear. By the way, thanks for the reviews, everyone!


	4. The Search

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...**

**It is a dark time for the Rebellion. Although the Death Star has**

**been destroyed, Imperial troops have driven the Rebel forces from**

**their hidden base and pursued them across the galaxy.**

**Evading the dreaded Imperial Starfleet ---**

Umm…excuse me? What do you think you're doing here?

**Whoa…uh…um…this is the right place, isn't it? Where's the dramatic star backdrop?**

Sigh…not another one. Listen, this isn't Star Trek.

**Star WARS!**

Whatever. Anyways, this isn't Star Wars, so…be gone, you random yellow words!

**What?!?! I think we may just have to destroy you now!**

Destroy me? Heh, I doubt you can destroy me. The most you'll do is give me a painless bruise. Heh. Heheheh.

**Just watch me.**

Oops, spoke too soon. They're armed!!! 'flees the area'

-----------------------------

_Dunno who they were. Anyways, on with Chapter Four._

Although the other groups weren't doing as well, Team 8 finished pretty quickly, starting right away and ending not long after. They had devised a plan to use their abilities to their advantages, and managed to record everything in the time it took for.

"We finished pretty fast." Shino said. "We should go back now."

Hinata nodded. "I suppose we should." She murmured in her quiet voice.

As they were walking, Hinata suddenly felt like they had forgotten something.

"Um…are we missing anything?"

"I don't think so…we recorded everything that we both found, didn't we? And we also…"

All of a sudden, Shino froze in his tracks.

"You were right, Hinata. We are missing something. Or, someone, rather."

She had realized who that was the second he said that.

"Kiba….and Akamaru." Hinata whispered.

"You go that way, and I'll go this way." He instructed, and they were off.

_----_

"Sakura-chan, this hallway is awfully long…do we have to do this?"

Sakura sighed. "Nothing will get you out of this, Naruto."

"Not even sucking up to you?"

"No, you idiot! Anyways, I'll take the left side of the hallway. You take the right. Got it?"

Glaring at the ground, Naruto said. "Great! Now you're starting to sound like Neji." But when he looked up, he saw that Sakura was already working on her side. Walking over to the right side, he moaned. However, an idea had started to hatch in his head. The staircase was right there. And Sakura's back was turned. This was his chance.

Naruto looked back one more time to make sure she wasn't looking After all, they did have twelve hours. _Why not work later?_ He thought to himself. _I guess there was something to get me out of this, Sakura-chan. _Grinning, he made his escape, opening the door and sneaking down the stairs as silent as possible.

And Sakura didn't notice a thing.

_----_

Hinata looked in one store, then in another. She didn't see Kiba and Akamaru anywhere.

"Hinata! Kiba's over here." Shino called out from the other end of the hallway.

She smiled with relief, and ran over there. "Where?"

Shino pointed toward a bench. Hinata looked, and saw Kiba moving frantically. Exchanging glances, Shino and Hinata walked over there.

"Um…Kiba-kun…what's wrong?" Hinata asked, concerned.

Kiba stood up, freaking out, and shouted. "I lost Akamaru!"

She gasped. Kiba never lost Akamaru before. Why now?

"Where'd you last see him?" Shino was as calm as ever.

Kiba banged his head on the bench. "I don't know! I thought he was following me, and then he was gone!"

They helped him up. "Alright, calm down. We'll find him. How far can a dog go in a mini mall anyways?" Shino pointed out, and they started to call for Akamaru.

----

By this time, Naruto was already downstairs. "Now what?" He asked, and walked a little. Scratching his head, he looked around, waiting for something good to show up. Suddenly, he felt like he was being followed, and thought he had seen something move in the corner of his eye. Turning around, however, Naruto saw nothing.

"Hm…must be seeing things.." He shuddered, but when he turned around, he saw a familiar furry friend in front of him.

"Akamaru?! What are you doing here?" He scooped Akamaru in his arms, and let the dog lick his cheek. "Why aren't you with Kiba?"

Akamaru barked, and Naruto sighed. "Well, I guess we gotta bring you back."

However, when Naruto started to walk away, he saw a door right next to him. Curious, he read 'Employees only.'

"Hehe. C'mon Akamaru." Naruto said, opening the door and grinning.

----

"Naruto? You better be working over there." Sakura turned around. "Naruto?"

Walking over, she looked both ways. Sakura searched the area with her eyes. But once she saw that the staircase door was open, she had realized what had happened.

"Idiot…" She muttered angrily, and walked down the stairs.

----

"Akamaru must be somewhere near. Like Shino said, he couldn't of gone far." Hinata reassured Kiba.

"I hope you're right." Kiba muttered.

Sakura suddenly heard voices, and turned to see Shino, Kiba and Hinata coming. "Oh, it's you three. Have you guys seen Naruto anywhere?"

Shino shook his head. "He left?"

She nodded. "He escaped while I wasn't watching him."

"Have you seen Akamaru at all?" Kiba asked.

"No…maybe we should all look for both of them together." Sakura suggested, and they now added a member to their search, walking down the path. However, Naruto and Akamaru were only behind the door a few feet away from them, and they just went the wrong direction.

----

"Phew…they're gone…" Naruto sighed with relief, hearing their footsteps and voices fade. He walked in, still holding Akamaru in his hands.

"What is this place?" He asked, finding himself in a strange office. Putting Akamaru down, he walked over to a desk, noticing it had some sort of box on it.

"What is this? It looks electronic….and there's a labeled button." _Intercom - Building…_he read the label allowed in his head.

"Intercom!" He squealed with delight. "Hehehe...this is gonna be awesome…"

----------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

---- Now using four dashes for moving from one gorup to another.

Intercom - you know when you hear a voice announce something through a microphone-like thing to the whole building? For instance, those announcements that say someone left their lights on? They use intercoms, which are intercommunicating devices to reach other rooms. The one Naruto found is used to announce something to the whole SuperMart.

Thanks for the reviews, and I apologize if you think this chapter wasn't as well-written. I hurried a little on it, so, yeah. Next one will be better, I hope.


	5. Out Cold

_Sorry for not updating in a few days. I had to go on a weekend trip to see relatives. Anyways, here you go, chapter five. _

"Good work, guys. I think we're finally done." Ino said, with a sigh.

"Great. Now we can go back!" Chouji exclaimed happily, twitching a little.

The other two simply stared at him. "Uh….Chouji…are you alright, Chouji?"

But Chouji just stared into blank space, smiling maniacally.

"Chouji?" Shikamaru snapped his fingers in Chouji's face several times, until Chouji blinked and shook his head.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Let's go." He said, and started to walk back. Puzzled, Ino and Shikamaru stood there for a second. They shrugged, and then walked back as well, catching up to their friend. "I'm starting to wonder if anyone else has finished already." Shikamaru remarked, looking at the ground at their feet.

"Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino!" A voice came from behind them.

"Huh?" All three of them turned in unison. "Oh…it's them." Ino said, spotting Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Sakura running to them. "What are you four doing here?" She called to them, curious.

By the time the four had reached them, they were gasping for breath, tired out.

"H-have you seen…." Sakura tried to say, huffing.

"Seen what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Akamaru?" Kiba finished, looking up at them.

"And Naruto?" Hinata added

"The dog and the idiot are on the loose?" With a sigh, Ino put her hand to her forehead.

"When and where did you lose them?" Shikamaru inquired.

Kiba lowered his head. "Akamaru disappeared when I wasn't paying attention…."

"The same happened to Naruto. I had turned my back for one minute, and he was gone when I turned around again."

"This isn't good." Chouji said anxiously.

"Come on. Let's continue our search. We need a plan."

----

"You think I should go for it, Akamaru? After all, it might tell them where I am. And then I'll have to work."

Akamaru simply barked, looking up curiously.

"Ah….they won't be able to find me. And this is probably my only chance." Naruto laughed, and his finger moved to the button.

---

"Neji!" Ten-ten called, walking toward the bench with a now calm Lee. "I found Lee. Let's go!"

Neji rose from his seat and turned, facing his two teammates. "Good. Let's get to work."

The three of them started down the hallway. "So, we look and see what each store's selling?" Ten-ten asked to be sure.

Nodding, Neji replied, "Yes, so we get a head start before the stores open."

Silence enveloped the group as they walked, looking at store signs. All of a sudden, Lee stopped in place, confused.

"Do you hear that?" He asked them in a whisper. The other two stopped, and then they all heard the same sound.

"Yeah...it's like some kind of strange buzzing noise." Ten-ten said after a brief silence.

The noise wouldn't stop. It seemed to be echoing. They walked forward a little, but realized it was surrounding them.

But then it stopped.

"What's going on?" Lee asked out loud, and Neji shrugged.

Just when they were walking, a loud voice spoke.

"Hm…heh, Akamaru, it works! Hehehe! Wanna say something?" The voice echoed through the hallway, along with a dog bark following it.

"Was that Naruto?" Lee asked, a little shocked.

Ten-ten nodded. "Don't worry Lee. I think he found a megaphone, or maybe the intercom. This may not be good." She groaned quietly.

---

"Everyone goes off in a different direction. With our advantage in numbers, one of us is bound to find at least one of them. If anyone sees Neji, Lee and Ten-ten, ask them to search as well. Is that alright?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, but looked up suddenly. Like the other three, they had heard his voice at that moment.

"Naruto…." Sakura muttered angrily.

"He found the loudspeaker." Ino moaned.

Hinata looked around her, and noticed everyone looked frustrated.

"Um…at least we can narrow down where they may be…and we know they're together now." Hinata remarked quietly.

Grinning, Kiba looked up. "True. And Akamaru's safe."

"Woohoo! U-zu-ma-ki! Heheheh. Hey everybody! Bmmbmmpshhhhbmmphmmbmmmphmmpshhh…" Naruto continued over the intercom.

"Is he…beatboxing?" Sakura asked, slightly scared by his weirdness.

"I think so." Shino said, scratching his head. "That doesn't matter. The sooner we go, the faster we'll find them. Let's get going."

At that point, everyone ran away from the spot they were at, all in different directions, just like their plan. All of them had hoped for success, to find them, but none were too sure of it.

----

"I think they may have gone elsewhere."

Neji, Ten-ten and Lee were standing by the spot the others were at just a few minutes ago. A little while before that, the three of them had heard their voices faintly, so they followed the voices of the others to that spot. However, they were gone now, and the three of them had no idea where they went.

"You're probably right, Lee." Ten-ten said.

Using the Byakugaan, Neji looked around him in all directions.

"They all went off different ways." He said.

_I wonder what they're doing..._Ten-ten thought to herself.

Lee took a step forward. "We should follow one of them."

"Wait." Neji demanded, putting an arm in front of Lee. "Someone's not moving."

Ten-ten looked up. "Hmm?"

"There's one person I see who's just sitting down." He explained, then pointed toward a door far down the hallway. "Let's go."

They ambled along toward the door calmly.

Only a half-minute or so, and they stood at the door. Lee reached for the handle, very careful not to make much noise; no one was quite sure who was inside.

---

It had not been long, and Naruto was indeed running out of ideas. He had tried a variety of noises, scatting, singing, pinging, bad jokes like the ones in stand-up comedies, even imitating the voices of some of their elders. Bored, he finally took his finger off the power button, and swinged the chair away from the speaker.

"Wow...it's amazing how one thing can get boring after such short time." He muttered, and walked to the door. With no care in the world, Naruto grasped the handle and swung the door open with full force.

"AGH!!!" Naruto heard a small clunk as someone screamed. He gasped.

"Bushy brow?" He closed the door behind him to see Lee lying on the ground with a bump on his head, knocked out.

"EH?! What happened to Bushy Brow?" Naruto asked Neji and Ten-ten, noticing they were there next to him.

Sighing, Neji explained, "You opened the door before Lee could, and it hit him right in the head."

"But I think the solid ground impact knocked him unconscious." Ten-ten added. "Either way, it wasn't the brightest thing to do."

Naruto scoffed. "How was I supposed to know he was there?"

Neji and Ten-ten used their strength to pick up Lee, putting his arms on their shoulders. "It doesn't matter now. He'll be fine. Go get some water or something."

"Fine..." Naruto muttered, walking down the path.

"Come on. Let's get him to a better spot." Neji told Ten-ten, and they staggered the other way, with Lee's feet dragging behind them.

------------------------------------

Notes:

- Can't think of any this time, really.

Thanks for the reviews, and I'll try and update soon!


	6. Hiccups!

Okay, I just wanna say that I'm _extremely _sorry for not having this in earlier. A few issues have come up, but that's fixed now, and I'll be sure to update way more often. Thanks for your patience!

--------------------------------

It hadn't been long, maybe only half a minute, until he realized something.

"Oh crud." Neji muttered.

Tenten turned to him. "Eh? What is it?"

He slowly and carefully put Lee down on the tiled floor. "Stay here." And, with that, he ran off the other way.

"Neji-san?" Ten-ten called, confused.

"Stay there!" He repeated, and ran on.

However, she didn't listen. She ran after him, curious and confused.

Skidding to a stop, Neji looked around him. He couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hup!" The sound had been followed by a door closing.

Suddenly, Neji stared straight at the source.

Ten-ten slowed down, and followed Neji's eyes to the 'Employees Only' door.

"Neji, what is it?" She asked, puzzled.

Instantly, he went to the side of the door. Grabbing the handle, Neji tried to pull it carefully, but it wouldn't open.

"Hup!" The noise came again, only muffled.

He sighed. "This is what I was running after. You recognize that voice?"

Tenten listened carefully, hearing the odd sound again, this time accompanied with a curse word. She instantly understood.

"Naruto..." She muttered, frustrated. "Lemme guess. When we weren't looking…"

"He ran back to this room and locked himself in." Neji said, finishing her sentence.

"Hey!" A voice called out near them. All of the others were running to Neji and Tenten.

"What are you guys doing?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

Hinata murmured, "W-well, first Akamaru ran away, and then.."

"Then Sakura lost Naruto." Ino finished, receiving a glare from Sakura.

"Anyways, they're both lost, and we heard the intercom, and,"

Neji raised a hand to silence them. "We know. We found Naruto."

"Eh? Where?"

Both of them pointed to the door at the same time.

"It's locked, though." Tenten added.

_Locked..._Sakura thought to herself, staring at the door. "Naruto…" She muttered.

Everyone looked at her while she held her first in the air.

"Naruto….YOU BAKA!" She yelled angrily, slamming the door with her fist.

"AGH!" Naruto screamed out of shock. Everyone just stared at the giant hole that was made through the door.

"Sak – hup - ura-chan!" Naruto managed to burst out through hiccups.

"You're paying for the door!" Sakura unlocked the door through the hole and snatched his arm.

"But…Sakura-chan…you –hup- broke it!" Naruto whined, being dragged by her.

"It was your fault!" She said.

Kiba walked into the room to see Akamaru shivering out of fright. "Akamaru!" He exclaimed, and scooped the dog in his arms.

Going back out to the crowd, he grinned. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Whoa…" A voice came from behind them.

"Lee-san!" Tenten walked over to help Lee up. "You're awake."

"Um…he was asleep before?" Ino asked.

"Well, unconscious, but no one had noticed?" Tenten looked at the crowd.

Everyone shook their heads.

Naruto, still in Sakura's grip, grinned at Lee. "Fuzzy brows! Hehe, glad to see you better! Sorry for…well…you know." He laughed, then hiccupped.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Lee smiled, and suggested, "I think we should continue with what we were doing! Good to get a head start!"

"Eh…Lee-san…I think everyone needs a break." Tenten told him nervously.

She was right. By now, everyone was either tired, frustrated, or both. So, with everyone willing except for Lee, they all walked through the halls.

After a few minutes of silence, Shino pointed to a very large store. The lights were off, but it wasn't locked. "Is this a good place?"

Ino nodded, and shared some of her mall knowledge as they walked inside. "This store is the largest, and it practically has everything. Even a furniture and bed section. Really strange, huh? Never really seen a store that does that."

But everyone had already ran to their dreams. Or…to find the couches. Yeah. That.

"Oh. Eh…wait up!" She called, turning on the lights, then running to catch up to the others.

---

"You know, this is the best off I've been for a few hours." Shikamaru said, leaning back into a reclining chair.

"Does anyone know why this store is still

"Whee!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and down on a bed.

"Naruto! Get down from there!" Sakura spoke harshly.

"Are you kidding? This is great!" He laughed loudly.

"We should just be happy that he stopped hiccupping…" Kiba remarked with a sigh.

Everyone had been either sitting down in the section of the store. Well…almost everyone.

"Lee-san, can't you ever sit down?"

"It's alright, Tenten. If you guys need me, I'll be in the exercise equipment section!" And with that, he ran off.

Meanwhile, Chouji started shivering violently in his seat.

"Umm….Chouji?" Shikamaru looked at him, slightly concerned. This had been the second time that night he had done something like that.

But now, Chouji grinned widely. In fact, so widely and strangely that everyone was actually scared of him.

"Ch-chouji? Are you alright?" Murmuring, Hinata stood up.

"Oi! Chouji!" Ino waved her hand in front of his face.

And then he burst out laughing. "I finally get it!" He said in between chuckles.

"Eh? Get what?"

"That joke I heard earlier!"

"What joke?

"You know...that joke...with the pirate movie, and it's rating!"

"Um...Chouji...that joke's never been funny."

Suddenly, he got up, still laughing. "Let's go Naruto. You're the only funny one around here."

Naruto shrugged, and got off the bed. The rest of them just looked at Chouji...just plain confused.

------------------

_In a world...when a big boned kid laughed, and the rest were puzzled...they must discover...what is the problem?_

Hey, you're that movie trailer guy...what the heck are you doing here?

_Wha? What the...I have a name, you know?_

Psh...I don't care. Just take us out.

_Humph. Fine._

_What is wrong with Chouji? Will they ever find out? And what will happen when rivalry takes its mysterious course?_

_They will go...crazy. Regrets...tears...mystery...and DEATH. Naruto Characters: Adventures at SuperMart! Only in theatres this summer!_

What?!! No! Since when was I gonna kill off anyone! This is a comedy story! This is not a movie! And it will come out in a day or two...not this summer! Gah!!! I knew I could never trust monotone voices...-

------------------------------------

Notes:

The last part was a parody on those movie trailers.

Next chapter is where the main humor begins, and I'm also going to include a few things requested from reviews in the next few chapters. Keep a look out!


	7. The Idea

Hey everybody! I'm listening to reviewers, and I'm going to include some suggestions or requests. Thanks to everyone who helped out with ideas!

--

"Um..." Hinata sat back down.

Ino stared. "That was just...weird."

"A little too weird." Shikamaru scratched his head. "That's not like Chouji."

"Well..." She said, closing her eyes and sighing, "Knowing Chouji, I'm sure he'll be fine."

However, not everyone was so sure. The only thing they could do was brainstorm, though.

--

Naruto walked nervously down the aisle, Chouji at his side.

"Uh, Chouji, you okay?"

A little more calm, Chouji smiled. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Umm...You were kinda..."

"Oh that. Don't worry about it." He said, grinnning.

Naruto shrugged. "Uh, okay."

"Hey, Naruto, I have an idea."

Looking at Chouji, Naruto asked, curious, "What?"

Chouji whispered in Naruto's ear.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's...crazy!"

"Eh? Why?"

--

"Do you guys really think it's right to leave Naruto and Chouji alone?" Sakura asked.

She was likely right. There was bound to be some trouble, with Chouji acting strange, and with Naruto's hyper personality.

"You make a good point. We need a few of us to go after them." Shikamaru stated.

"Right. I'll go." Neji said.

"Sure, I'll come too." Kiba stood up.

"Anyone else?"

Shino said in a monotone voice. "I'll go with them as well."

"Good. Bring them back, please. We need to know where they are at least."

With that, the three of them, as well as Akamaru, left the section, and in a matter of seconds, they were out of sight.

Ino sighed. "Man, this is boring. I'm gonna look around. Anyone wanna come?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure." And they left as well, walking down an aisle.

Not long after, Tenten grabbed Hinata's arm. "Hey, want to come with me?"

Hinata blushed. "W-Why?"

Smiling, Tenten pulled her up. "Anywhere, silly. We'll take a walk."

"U-um...Okay."

After they left, Shikamaru glanced both ways.

Everyone was gone. It was very quiet.

_What a relief..._ he thought to himself, and leaned against the chair, closing his eyes.

---

"You know why that's crazy?"

Chouji shrugged. "No idea."

"Because we don't have enough people! You need way more than just the two of us!"

"Oh. Right." He scratched his head. "Well, then, let's go ask them."

Naruto grabbed his arm. "Wait, who'll actually want to? Most of them are boring."

"We'll never know until we try, Naruto!"

"Eh..Chouji, you really are acting strange."

"Who cares?! Come on...we'll ask them. You know you want to."

Naruto sighed. "Fine..."

So they walked slowly towar dthe way they came, retracing their steps.

---

"You know them. They probably went and did something stupid." Kiba remarked.

"It doesn't matter. We have to find them", said Neji, looking around.

Shino nodded. "You're right."

"Uh...guys?"

"What is it, Kiba?"

"I think...we just did."

"Did what?"

"Find them." Kiba pointed straight forward.

To their surprise, Naruto and Chouji were walking side-by-side, not far in front of them.

"Eh?" Naruto looked up. "Oh, hey guys!"

After exchanging looks, Neji, Shino and Kiba walked toward them.

"Oh..we just, eh...went out to look for you..." Kiba scratched his head. "But I guess you guys decided to come back on your own..."

"Actually, Chouji has an idea."

"Really? What is it?"

--

"Wow, this is pretty cool, isn't it?" Tenten smiled at a blushing Hinata. "So, where do you want to go first?"

The two of them stopped in the center of the store.

"U-um...I don't mind, really."

"Aw, come on. You know you want to explore some part of this place."

"I-I...you can decide, if you want." Hinata said quietly.

Tenten shrugged, looking around. "Okay...how about...ah, I got it!" She grasped Hinata's hand. "Come with me."

A small gasp escaped her lips, as she was dragged lightly. "O-okay!"

--

"Wow...look at all these dolls." Sakura murmured. "I remember playing with dolls...was a long time ago though."

Ino smiled. "Me too." She carefully lifted one from a shelf, and touched its hair. "Sometimes I even made mine."

Sakura nodded. "Same here."

With a small laugh, Ino remarked, "I wonder who was better."

"I think I can answer that one." Sakura said with pride.

"I can, too."

It was a sudden stare-down between the two kunoichis. In a mere second, they had gone from friendly chat to taunting.

"The arts and crafts aisle isn't very far from here." Sakura stated.

"No, it isn't."

"You think you can beat me?"

"Of course I can, forehead girl." Ino grinned.

Sakura clenched her teeth. "Bring it on, Ino-pig!"

And before they could rethink, the both of them dashed with all their speed to the arts and crafts.

--

"Why on earth would we want to do that?!" Kiba took a step back.

"Because, it sounds fun, doesn't it, Naruto?" Chouji asked eagerly.

Naruto grinned. "He's right. It does sound fun."

With a sigh, Neji turned his back to them. "Hide and seek is a kid's game."

"Come on, guye! Please?" Naruto begged.

"No."

Naruto scoffed. "Fine then. We'll run away right now and make it hard for you guys to catch us if you don't."

The three of them exchanged looks, and sighed.

"Fine. But only for a few rounds. Got it?"

Chouji and Naruto grinned.

"Not it!" They shouted in unison.

Kiba, Shino and Neji stood there.

"I'll go. Let's just get this over with." Neji said with frustration.

"Okay! You count to ten, and no looking or cheating!"

"I can't believe we're doing this...1...2...3..."

------------------------

Alright! Thanks everyone for reading, and --

_What the hell?_

Gah! Who the heck is it now?!

_Not another one..._

You're stealing all my lines! Who are you?

_Mark my words, I will kill you, you imbecile!_

Eh? Stewie Griffin? What the heck are you doing in my closing?

_Plotting to take over the world, and kill you, you fatty._

Ehh...oh great. First the yellow words from Star Trek...

_Star Wars!_

Ehheh, right...then the movie trailer guy...

_He has a name, you know!_

Oh...right...and now Stewie...this is just great...

_Well, if you don't like me, how about you go finish your little 'novel'!_

Hehe...I remember you saying that before.

_Just shut up, will you?!_

Ouch...you kicked me, you little brat!

_Brat, you say? You shall die now!_

Um...gonna run!

-------------------

Notes:

Italics in story for thoughts, italics in really bad joke endings for other speakers.

Next chapter out in a couple of days, currently untitled. Thanks for your reviews, also for suggestions (I'll put them in the next few chapters!)


	8. Behind Thick Glass

"...The pet section?"

Tenten nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I love animals...don't you?"

"Well...m-most of them."

Suddenly, Tenten walked over to a small cage on a counter and opened it, holding a small yellow canary in her hands.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." She grinned. "Wanna hold it?"

Hinata hesitated, then shook her head. "I..I don't think I should..." She whispered.

But before she could finish, Tenten had already put the bird gently in one of Hinata's palms.

"There, see? That isn't that bad, is it?"

With one finger, Hinata gently stroked the canary's soft head. Tenten looked up to see a small smile spread on Hinata's face.

----

Out of all the strange things he had ever done, this had to be the strangest. Of course, he knew that. But he had no idea why he had given in, or what the heck he was thinking.

Scratching his head, Neji pulled out of his thoughts and opened his eyes. It had been ten seconds, right? Likely over.

"Ready or not, here I come." He muttered, and started walking. _This is gonna be a longer night then I thought..._

----

"What the heck are those supposed to be?! Those aren't dolls!"

"Look who's talking! Your dolls look like crap."

Ino and Sakura had been on the ground arguing, with craft materials spread out all around them.

Holding up a doll in Ino's face, Sakura bragged. "Look! Mine are ten times better than yours will ever be!"

"Yeah right!" Ino shouted, glaring at the other kunoichi.

----

The ceiling was an off-white, Shikamaru had noticed. He wouldn't have been staring at the ceiling if he could get some rest. But nearby, he could hear the shouts of two familiar people.

He found it very troublesome, of course.

So troublesome that he decided to end it. With a yawn, he rose from a big, comfortable chair, stretching his arms. And then he walked toward the source of the noise.

Closer..closer...closer..

----

"Sakura, why can't you just face the fact that I'm better at making dolls?"

"Because, it's not true!"

The girls had now been glaring at each other right in the eye.

Ino moved back a little and spoke with confidence."Let's make one more each then, whichever one is better wins!"

"What...the...hell?!"

"Eh?" Both the girls said with surprise, turning to see Shikamaru standing there.

"What the heck did you two do?!" He asked, looking at the ground.

Ino and Sakura instantly looked below them as well.

Realization had hit right at that second.

"Uh oh..." Sakura murmured.

Sighing, Shikamaru put a hand to his forehead. "I thought we all knew that you two shouldn't be left alone with each other..."

Picking up the crafts, Ino threw an accusation. "Well, if you knew that _so _well, then why didn't you stop us?"

"Honestly, I thought you guys were going off with the other two girls." He scratched his head. "You realize that we're going to have to find a way to pay for all this?"

"We have money, don't we?" Sakura picked up felt pieces off the ground.

"Yes, but only for the stuff we're supposed to buy for the true mission."

"Oh, you're right..." said Ino.

After they had finished picking up everything, Shikamaru said, "Let's worry about it later. We should probably go and help search for Chouji and Naruto."

And so they did, walking out of the store into the hallway.

----

Hinata carefully put the canary away, closing the cage. She turned back to Tenten and wore a light smile.

"See? Isn't this better than sitting down, doing nothing?"

With a nod, Hinata walked back to a display case against the wall.

"I think so, too." Tenten said.

Inside the display case, there were a few toys for the pets being shown off, along with beds and all sorts of things. But one thing in there just didn't belong.

A small gasp escaped her lips. Hinata froze.

"...You okay?"

But she didn't move at all.

"Hinata? What is it?" Tenten asked, confused.

Without a word, she raised her arm, pointing in the direction of something.

After looking very carefully, Tenten had finally realized why Hinata was acting that way. She froze as well.

Behind the thick glass of the display case, a familiar friend was hiding behind one of the animal models.

"N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata gasped, her face turning a soft pink.

Tenten knocked on the glass, which caused Naruto to stand up abruptly, hitting his head on the ceiling.

"What...what on earth are you doing?!" Tenten shouted.

Naruto watched as he saw Tenten's lips move. However, he had no idea what she was saying.

"I can't hear you!" He shouted, pointing to his ear.

"Get out of there!!!!" She shouted back.

But they couldn't hear each other. Finally, Tenten sighed, and picked up a clipboard with a pen near it. Flipping over business notices, she found a blank piece of paper, and started writing.

"Eh? What is she doing?" Naruto asked to himself, still clueless.

Pressing the paper to the window, Tenten pointed to her sign.

"What are you doing? Get out of there..." He read off the paper. "Ohhh!"

Hinata and Tenten followed him with their eyes as he walked toward a door behind the glass. He turned the handle, and pulled as hard as he could.

The door wouldn't open.

He tried again, and again. But no luck.

No luck at all.

"AHHHH!!!!" He screamed, and banged his fists against the glass. "Get me out of here!!!!"

_Oh no..._Tenten thought to herself, now understanding the situation.

"Tenten! Hinata-sama!" A voice called out behind them.

They turned quickly to see Neji walking to them. "Neji-san!"

"What's wrong? Hinata-sama, why is your face so red?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Over there." Tenten said, pointing to the display window.

"Eh?!" Neji was shocked. "What are you doing?"

Naruto just whined, which no one else could here.

"He's locked in there." Tenten explained.

"H-how'd he get in there in the first place?" He asked, still surprised.

"Don't ask me." She sighed. "Found another door, went in, I suppose."

"Aha!" Naruto exclaimed from behind the display window.

They watched as he formed a hand sign, and made a clone, which instantly started pulling at thin air.

"Rasengan!" And with that, the door was broken. Light poured in from behind the glass, likely coming fron the hallway.

"Come on!" Neji said, as the three of them ran to the opposite side.

----

"Where are they, anyway?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. You'd think the three of them would find Naruto and Chouji by now..." Shikamaru remarked, looking in every direction.

"Hey!" A voice called to them.

Kiba was walking up to them, with Akamaru at his side. "What are you three doing here?" He said, nervously.

"We came to look for you." Shikamaru explained.

Sakura looked around. "Hey, where's Neji and Shino? Did you guys find them yet?"

"Uhh...yeah, in fact, we did."

"Then where are they?"

"Well, I guess you could say that they're, uh...hiding."

"Huh?" Ino raised an eyebrow. "They hiding? Why? And from what?"

Kiba scratched his head. "Hiding from Neji."

"Are they giving you trouble?" Shikamaru asked.

Shaking his head, Kiba sighed. "Okay, look. We found Naruto and Chouji. But for _some _reason, they wanted us to play hide and seek with them, alright? So we are, just to make them stop asking."

"So...I suppose in that case that Neji.."

"Yes. Neji is the seeker."

"...Are you serious?"

"Uhh...I'm afraid so."

Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura exchanged glances with silence. Kiba looked up at the ceiling.

And then all of them laughed, except for Kiba.

Poor, poor Kiba.

------------------------------

Notes:

- Next chapter, I'll try to include the rest of the requests in there.


End file.
